Take A Hint
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Just a small Jori one-shot I had written a few weeks ago. Based on the Tori and Jade's Playdate episode. Enjoy! :)


Heyy how ya'll been?! I decided to post a lil somethin somethin for ya'll to let you guys know I'm alive and well. lol. I've been busy lately and I wasn't in the best of moods for a few days but I no care no more. Lol. I broke up wit this girl I was dating and yeeah I was bummed for a few days but I'm all good. i hope you guys like this! :)

* * *

"God you can be irritating sometimes! I hate you!" Yelled out a tan girl to a pale girl. "Good! I hate you too!" Shouted the pale girl back to her girlfriend. The tanner of the two slumped in her seat and looked at her girlfriend with a curious expression before stepping out of the car. "Are we still going to Nozu, Jade?" Jade let out a huff as she ran a hand through her black hair and looked to her girlfriend with a tired look. "Do we have a choice?! Sikowitz will drop us a full grade if we don't. Now get out of my car and go get ready. I'll see you at Nozu, Tori!" She retorted to the half latina.

For the past few weeks, the two have been getting into constant arguements and it had gotten to the point where everyone was growing tired of their bickering. Their arguing got too bad, that the two haven't been happy and can't even act as if they were a happy couple; which is why Sikowitz decided to intervene. Since they couldn't even act like a loving couple in his play, he told the two to meet him at Nozu. Neither girl knew the reason he told them to meet him there, but it was either go to Nozu, or drop a grade in his class.

It was six in the evening already when Tori arrived at Nozu. She was soon joined by Sikowitz, and after a good fifteen minutes later, Jade finally showed up. "So why are we here?" Jade asked in an irritated and bored tone as she flopped into the seat next to Tori. Tori sent a stern look over to Jade for her rudeness but kept silent as the two looked back to Sikowitz. "You are here because despite you two being a real couple, you aren't happy and you can't even fake it in my play." He stated as if the girls knew what the point was. "What does that have to do with sushi?!" Exclaimed Tori. Sikowitz chuckled at the confusion and annoyance on their faces and sighed. "You two are here because this is going to be a date. Fix whatever shenanigan it is that is making you mad at each other to fix my play."

Jade scoffed and grabbed her bag and stood up. "Are you serious? I'm not staying here in this 'date' with Tori unless she admits that she lost my scissors! I'm out of here." Sikowitz stepped in front of her and smiled. "Here's the fun part. If either of you leave, I will drop you down two grades. Your date will last until Nozu closes, which is at midnight. Don't think I won't know if you leave earlier, I have a few spies around here keepig an eye on you two. Well, happy dating!"

And with that, Sikowitz left the two girls to start their date. The girls grumpily ordered their food and began eating in silence, until Jade grew tired of it. "Ugh! Worst date ever! I'd rather go hang with Cat in her stupid pink room than be here with you. You lost my favorite scissors!"

Tori took a deep breath to try to calm down. "Can you just act like you're enjoying this? Seriously! It's just one date with your girlfriend. At least try to pretend you're happy... And I told you I was sorry for losing them!" She said to Jade. The pale girl glared at her girlfriend but sighed when Tori only glared back. "Fine. I'll act happy. I'm glad it's just us two without our dear friends. We haven't had much time to spend it alone just us two!" She said in a fake southern accent. Tori frowned and rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone in her girlfriend used but didn't say anything. Inside, she was actually happy because they were finally spending time together alone, despite being forced to. They stayed quiet for a while and kept eating. Tori sighed and put her chop sticks down. "I am happy... Despite the constant fighting we've been doing because of your scissors, I am happy it's just us two." Tori said calmly, making Jade turn to her, giving her a shocked but softer look.

Before she could say anything though, two guys slid next to both girls, squishing them together. The guys started talking really loud regardless of how close they were and tried to flirt with the girls but weren't having any luck. Jade even elbowed the guy siting ok her side when he tried to pull her close. Tori had a scowl on her face but just ignored the guy on her side. She kept pulling away when she felt the guy try to turn her face to him. This didn't go unnoticed by Jade, who was losing her patience by the second.

When the guy next to Jade finally recovered from the blow he got on his crotch, he carefully sat next to Jade and asked, "so where do you smoking hot lades go to school?" "Hollywood Arts" was all Jade grunted before taking another glance to Tori's side, only to see the other guy trying to get handsy with Tori. "Can you fucking stop touching my girl!" She yelled. The guy jumped back in fright at her tone but smiled at her after. "How about singing us a songy song for us, huh Chad?" He asked and Chad nodded excitedly.

Jade was about to snap but then got an idea and smirked mischievously. "Sure. We'll sing you guys a song. Won't we babe?" Jade asked, pulling Tori away from the guy. Confused at first at the sudden action of affection from her girlfriend, she only nodded. When she pulled away from Jade's embrace, she then got what Jade meant and smiled sweetly. "Sure! We'll sing them a song." The guys, oblivious to everything, only smiled at each other and cheered when the girls got up on stage...

[**Tori:]**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**[Jade:]**

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

**[Tori:]**

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**[Jade:]**

**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

**[Tori:]**

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**[Both:]**

**And that is when it started going south**

**Oh!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**[Tori:]**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**[Jade:]**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

**[Tori:]**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**[Both:]**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**[Tori:]**

**What about "no" don't you get**

**[Jade:]**

**So go and tell your friends**

**[Both:]**

**I'm not really interested**

**[Tori:]**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**[Jade:]**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**[Both:]**

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

**[Jade:]**

**One**

**[Tori:]**

**Get your hands off my-**

**[Jade:]**

**Two.**

**[Tori:]**

**Or I'll punch you in the-**

**[Jade:]**

**Three.**

**[Tori:]**

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**[Both:]**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

By the time the song was finished, the two guys felt embarrassed and humiliated and were about to leave when Jade spoke up on the microphone. "Hey boys!" The two boys slowly looked up at the stage again. "Next time you try to flirt with us, you'll get stabbed with some scissors. Oh, and Chad?" She said in a fake sweet tone while wrapling an arm around Tori's waist and pulling her flush against her own body. "Next time you wanna get handsy with MY girlfriend, I'll not only stab you, but I'll cut your hands off with the scissors."

The two boys nodded frantically and quickly ran out while Jade laughed and Tori only shook her head and smiled at her girlfriend. "So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore for losing your favorite pair of scissors?" Tori asked, turning around in Jade's arms. "A little bit, but you mean more to me than those scissors. I'd rather have someone try to get handsy with my scissors than get handsy with you. If anyone who isn't me tries to touch you, they'll deal with me. You're mine and only mine Vega. For as long as you'll let me that is." Jade said while leaning forward.

Tori smiled and giggled as she leaned in to meet Jade's lips with her own in a deep kiss. After pulling away, Tori smiled lovingly and looked at jaded eyes that showed care and love. "If you were able to take a hint with that kiss, I think you'll know that I'll want you for a very long time."

* * *

And ther le ya have it! Now, to those wondering about my other two fics. I haven't updated for Creature's because I'm stuck with it. It only needs about two mlre chapters but I don't want it to have a shitty ending so please be patient with me! For dearly beloved, idk why I haven't kept going at it. Didn't get the reviews I wanted. I will continue it though if you guys really want me to. If not, then oh well. if you have any requests or anything, feel free to hit me with em. I'll be able to post and update things regularly again and not disappear again. Lol. :) Leave reviews! I like reviews. HAha


End file.
